Lost In Secrets
by michael.goelss
Summary: Der Orden des Phönix erhob sich aus der Asche, denn die Gefahr rückte näher und Voldemort wird immer mächtiger. Um die Geschehnisse vor 13 Jahren nicht wieder passieren zu lassen, setzt Dumbledore alle möglichen Mittel ein um dies zu verhindern. (Geschrieben aus der Sicht von Sirius Black mit kleinen oder größeren Abweichungen vom Original)


# Genug des Schweigens

Und so verlor der Tag einen weiteren Kampf gegen die dunkle und allumfassende Nacht, welche langsam aber sicher ihre Fänge ausbreitete und alles in sich hineinschlingen würde. Auch wenn die Sonne ihren Abschied für den heutigen Tag noch nicht hinter sich gebracht hatte, so schien doch das goldene Licht mit jeder Sekunde mehr zu erlöschen.

Nicht einmal jetzt, wo die Sonne so tief stand und alle umliegenden Häuser noch ein letztes Mal mit ihrer Wärme beglückte, schien dieses Glück eisern an den Fensterscheiben des Hauses Nummer 12 abzuperlen. Viel zu schwer lag der Staub und die unzähligen Spinnenweben an den Gläsern, welche aussahen als hätten sie nie durchsichtiges Glas in sich getragen. Doch die Fenster waren nicht die einzigen, die den Kampf gegen die Zeit verloren hatten, sondern das gesamte Hause war voll von magischen und nicht magischen Wesen, welche ein Zeichen dafür waren, dass schon lange keine Hexe oder Zauberer dieses Haus betreten hatte.

An diesem Tag aber sollte sich dies ändern, denn eine Gruppe von Zauberern, hatte beschlossen, dass dieses Gebäude von nun an, das Geheimversteck des Orden des Phönix werden sollte.

Die Klingel des Hauses dröhnte in einem erbärmlichen Rattern durch das, von Staub zersetze, Gebäude und keine Sekunde später, erklang die schrille und in Hass getränkte Stimme, welche 'BLUTSVERRÄTER, BASTARDE, ABSCHAUM' durch die Zimmer schrie ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen. Hastigen und unvorsichtig trampelnden Schrittes stürmte Sirius aus dem Esszimmer und geradewegs auf das viel zu lebensechte Portrait einer Frau zu, welche aus Leibeskräften schrie.

"Schweig still! Mutter!",gab er in einem bitteren Ton von sich, woraufhin sie nur noch mehr zu kreischen begann: "VERRÄTER! BESUDELST MEIN..."

Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Sirius hatte die mottenzerfressenen Vorhänge über das Bildnis gezogen, welche die grässliche Stimme zum ersterben brachte. Trägen Gesichts ging er auf die Tür zu, von welcher ein leisen Stimmengewirr zu vernehmen war.

"Alle auf die Stufen, sonst können euch die Muggel sehen. Ginny Schatz, komm hier rauf..."

Die Tür schwang auf und der Mann mit dem zerzaust, schwarzem Haar machte einen Schritt zur Seite um den Gästen Einlass zu Gebieten. Allesamt hatten sie feurigrotes Haar und der Großteil lächelte Sirius freundlich entgegen.

"Willkommen in dem wunderschönen Märchendomizil der Blacks",gab er matt von sich und sah Molly Weasley steif an, welche sich an ihm vorbeidrängte ohne ihn großartig zu begrüßen.

"Aber seit leise hier am Flur, nicht, dass ihr meine Mutter wieder weckt",betonte er wären Molly zu husten begann und dies mit ihrer Hand zu dämpfen versuchte. Der ganze Staub musste wohl in ihrer Kehle gekitzelt haben.

"Da hast du ein verdammtes Prachtstück geerbt", gab einer der Zwillinge, welcher wohl George war, sarkastisch von sich und klopfte Sirius auf die Schulter, welcher nur einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte. Er hielt die Tür noch offen, als Ginny, Fred und Mr. Weasley in das Gebäude traten.

"Wo ist Remus?",fragte Sirius in einem gleichbleibenden Ton und sah Arthur mit seinen grauen Augen an.

"Keine Sorgen er dürfte gleich mit Ron und Hermine hier eintreffen... Ist die Küche schon geräumt?",gab Arthur mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen von sich und streckte Black, nachdem dieser die Tür geschlossen hatte, die Hand entgegen.

"Hmm... Sie ist jetzt wohl der beste Platz in dem Haus", antworte er und führte Arthur in den Raum, von dem sie gerade gesprochen hatten.

"Fred, George, aus dem Weg",befahl Molly, welche konzentriert den Zauberstab schwang und den Boden von selbst schrubben ließ, während sich ebenso von selbst das staubige Geschirr wusch. Die zwei Zwillinge sprangen beinahe zeitgleich auf zwei Stühle, welche so wie der Tisch, geputzt aussahen.

"Mom, wo kann ich meinen Koffer abstellen?",ertönte die etwas schüchterne Stimme von Ginny, welche dem Mobb auswich.

"Äh... Sirius, zeigst du ihnen die Zimmer?",bat Molly etwas überfordert, weil sie wohl nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass das Haus in einem so schlechten Zustand war.

"Ah, da kommen sie auch schon",fiel Arthur Sirius ins Wort, welcher gerade antworten wollte, da Arthur seinen Blick aus dem verstaubten Fenster gerichtet hatte. Mr Weasley, welcher die Schreie von Misses Black schon 'gewohnt' war, schnellte auf die Eingangstür zu, damit Remus nicht auf die Idee kam zu klingeln.

"Folgt mir",sprach der dunkelhaarige Mann in der Küche und sah die drei Weasleys an, während Mr Weasley die Neuankömmlinge hereinbat.

"Bitte seid leise, sonst fangen die Bilder zu schreien an. Misses Black ist nicht sehr begeistert von uns",fuhr Arthur in einem Flüstertton fort und ließ Hermine, Ron und Remus eintreten.

"Sind schon alle da Arthur?",fragte Remus in einem freundlich und warmen Ton, wobei man ihm ansah, dass die Tage des Vollmondes nahten.

"Albus und Severus mussten absagen. Es gibt Morgen eine Sitzung. Aber es gibt bald Essen", sagte Mr Weasley schon beinahe entschuldigen als wäre es seine Schuld gewesen, dass es kein Treffen gab.

Gerade als Remus in die Küche treten wollte und Sirius aus der selbigen, drehte sich Molly rasch um.

"Schön dich zu sehen Remus",sie breitete ihre Arme aus und umarmte ihn.

"Aber jetzt gibt es noch kein Essen, also kannst du Sirius und den Kindern helfen ihre Zimmer zu putzen",fuhr sie in einem deutlich strengeren Ton fort, woraufhin Remus nur unschuldig lächelte und nickte, während sein Blick zu Sirius glitt.

"Kein Problem Molly"

"Boah, sieh dir das an!",stieß Ron leise aus, als er an den Hauselfschrumpfköpfen vorbei kam und Hermine nur eine saure Mine aufsetze. "Das ist nicht zum stauen Ron", erwiderte sie und sah sich bedrückt in dem Gebäude um, während sie angeführt von Sirius die Treppen hinauf gingen und im ersten Stock Halt machten.

"Fred, George, das ist euer Zimmer, versucht sauber zu machen, ich kann euch später helfen",flüsterte Sirius und deutete auf eine dunkel Tür hin. Beide verließen die anderen unter einem Tuscheln und verschwanden auch sogleich in dem Zimmer.

"Wir gehen weiter",führte Sirius Ron, Ginny, Hermine und Remus an, wobei ihm auffiel, wie Hermine sich unwohl umsah und sich in dem Moment sehr verbunden mit ihr fühlte.

"Das ist dein Zimmer",sagte er zu Ron, dann machte er ein paar weitere Schritte "Und das ist eures",sprach er zu Ginny und Hermine.

"Danke Sirius",bedankte sich Hermine in einem bedrückten Ton.

"Ich würde sagen wir fangen mit unseren an und machen dann dein Zimmer sauber", sprach Hermine, wobei Ron stöhnte:"Ja sicher damit, ich dann in einem dreckigen Zimmer schlafe"

"Nein Ron, aber so sind wir schneller und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du auch nur einenHaushaltszauber beherracht ",erwiderte Hermine, wobei Sirius das Lächeln auf Remus' Lippen bemerkte, als die beiden den Jüngeren zusahen.

"Gute Idee Hermine, aber ich und Sirius können Rons Zimmer übernehmen und wenn wir fertig sind, sehen wir ob ihr noch Hilfe braucht",meinte Remus in einem gütigen Ton, welcher Ron gleich viel glücklicher machte.

"Das gefällt mir schon besser"

"Denkst du wir schaffen das?",sprach Sirius, wobei er seinen Blick aus dem trüben Fenster schweifen ließ und mit seinen Fingern den Staub am Fensterbrett verstrich.

"Ein paar Doxy und ein Dutzend Staubkörnchen können...",wollte Remus zu sprechen beginnen, doch Sirius unterbrach ihn.

"Ich meine Voldemort. Den Kampf gegen ihn..."

Still kehrte ein und Sirius wand sich von dem Fenster ab und sah Remus an.

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde alles tun, damit es nicht so weit kommt wie das letzte Mal",erwiderte Remus mit fester und ernster Stimme und machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

"Und ich?! Sitze nur hier herum und sehe wieder zu wie meine Freunde sterben?!",Sirius' Stimme erhob sich und er schlug mit der Hand auf die Fensterbank.


End file.
